Daddy's Little Girl
by Archer800
Summary: Fanfiction where Tony doesn't want to share. What's new? Fluffy stuff.


Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, I've been busy. Here's just a little something, not really sure how great it is, but it's something. There are more stories in the process, also. I own anyone in this story but the second generation. :)

"Hey Bruce, can I talk to you?"

Tony leaned against the table that Bruce was eating a bagel at. The man looked at him through his glasses, sighing. "Yes, Tony. What is it?"

"Can you hulk out on Johnny?"

Bruce rubbed his face, pulling his glasses off. "First of all, I don't hulk out on anyone you're asking me to hulk out on. Secondly, who the hell is Johnny?"

Tony scratched his brown haired head where indeed a few silver hairs were becoming visible. He smiled innocently at the other man.

"My daughter's boyfriend."

With the word 'boyfriend' he used air quotes, then rested his hand on his bristly chin. Bruce laughed once, but when Tony's hopeful expression didn't change, he knew that the aging Iron Man was serious.

"Tony, you want me to turn into a giant green monster to scare away Adare's boyfriend? Have you lost your mind?"

Tony smirked, straightening up. "Oh, I lost that a long time ago, in a cave. And you have to."

Bruce stood up, walking away from the superhero. "No, Tony. Not happening."

Tony followed him, his tone becoming whiny. "Please, Bruce. Johnny is not a good kid, he can't date my daughter, please scare him away." He grabbed Bruce by the shoulders and turned him around. "Pleeeeaaase."

Bruce looked Tony Stark in the eye. "Last time I'm gonna tell you. No."

Tony let him go and Bruce walked out of the room. Tony frowned. "Fine! I'll get Thor to zap him instead! You'll wish you had said yes!"

"No I won't!"

"Thor, I need you to fry Adare's boyfriend."

"Why is that, man of Iron?"

Tony sighed, leaning his head on his hands. "She can't be allowed to date. He needs to be out of the picture."

Thor sat up on the couch from where he was watching Disney's Bolt. The God of lightning hardly seemed to have aged with his golden blond hair, whereas Tony was graying in his hair and goatee. "But Jane tells me that courting is normal for a girl of fifteen years. My Thyra will be courting soon."

Tony groaned. "You don't understand, Thor. He thinks he can just show up and take my girl away and that's why I need you to strike him down, before he thinks he can steal her from me."

Thor furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why would he do that? He is simply courting her, not kidnapping her, correct? I was not aware this Johnny character was a villain."

Tony folded his arms and dropped his head. "Why, why, did I even bother to ask this - this- this- tourist. . . " He muttered under his breath. Thor smiled as his focus went back to the white dog on the TV screen.

"Come, Stark and regard this courageous mutt on the television screen. He is quite the hero."

"I'll find someone who actually understands." He growled softly.

"She's growing up, Tony."

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear."

Steve unwrapped the white tape from his hands, briefly glancing up at Tony. Steve was older also, but not with graying hairs. He just seemed. . . older somehow. Tony liked to call him *Tuck, to Steve's confusion. In reality, he was jealous of Steve's anti-aging.

"I know, but I'm telling you the truth. You've got to let go at some point."

Tony felt a surge of fierce protectiveness speed up his heartbeat and harden his eyes. "She's only fifteen, Cap. Can't she wait to date until she's- I don't know- thirty. . .five?"

At this Steve actually laughed, tucking the tape into his duffel bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He patted Tony's shoulder, almost in a sympathetic way. "Adare is at a testing phase. She is starting to become the woman she'll be her whole life and Johnny isn't the only boy that will be in her life. She needs to have standards and she is starting with him."

"But I want to be the only man in her life. Besides Ferron, of course."

Steve smiled as he walked out of the training room. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Why don't you talk to Pepper about it? I'm sure she can explain it better than me."

Tony grunted in frustration. He didn't want his wife to explain his daughter's urges to have a boyfriend, he wanted one of his big comrades to scare Johnny out of the country. There was only one more hope.

"You get it, don't you?"

"Sure Stark, but can't you just let it play out?"

Tony swiveled in his chair, looking up to Clint, who had a paperback book on his lap and was sat comfortably in a loft in their lounge room.

The hawkman took a brief sip from his Starbucks coffee.

"Why let him break her heart when I can just get rid of him now?"

Clint paused then said, "Cause then ~you'll~ be breaking her heart. If Johnny boy goes missing suddenly or doesn't want to hang with her anymore, she'll know you messed around with her life. She's just as smart as Pepper, remember. You'll be dead meat for sure. Not just with Adare but with your wife also."

Tony scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'll give you that one. I can't get past her or her mother." He stared hard at the ground, then snapped his fingers. "I know," he grinned. "Go with them."

"Why can't you?"

"I don't want Pepper to kill me. You'd be in less trouble than I would be."

"I don't know about that. Have you met Natasha?"

"Have you met Pepper's heels?"

He heard the soft flapping of the pages turning, whether it was Clint's book or thoughts, he didn't know. "That's probably not a good idea anyways, Lunkhead. You don't think she'll notice me?"

"You're a master assassin. It can't be that hard to stay hidden for a two hour movie date." Tony scoffed. "If Johnny gets too touchy-feely or holds her hand or touches her or even looks at her, I want you to knock him out." He ducked when the book was thrown at his head from the loft. The archer came out to sit on the edge of his perch.

"Harder than you might think. But I'll do it." He must've noticed Tony's triumphant look and added, "I'm not doing it for you, Stark. She's my adopted niece and I don't want to seen her get hurt anymore than you do. And, I have a daughter of my own. It might do me some good to take this all in before she has a boyfriend."

Tony gave Hawkeye the thumbs up and began to walk out, fist pumping. Finally, at least one of the Avengers had some sense.

Clint called out to him as he sauntered out.

"Pepper and Natasha are going to kill us."

"Dad, you really shouldn't interfere with Dare's love life."

"Ferron, I can't help but interfere with just about everyone's life."

Tony sat at his workshop table, watching his son working on something nearby. His first born had really grown up. He was almost taller than Tony, with the same color hair, but Pepper's hazel eyes. His face was handsome and he had dark stubble coming in on his chin. He had graduated at the same age Tony had - and was just as smart.

Now, they tended to work together on projects and shared a close bond; something Tony hadn't had with Howard Stark.

Ferron glanced over as he bolted two scraps together. "She will kill you if she finds out." He laughed, shaking his head. Tony pointed at him. "But that's the point. She won't find out because Clint won't screw up."

Ferron locked eyes with his father, his light eyes flashing with amusement. "And if he does screw up?"

Tony groaned and leaned back against the chair. Ferron looked back to his project, greeting a very slow and old Dum-E as the robot approached him. "Dad, about how many other teenage girls have dated boys in this world? And besides, the kid knows she's Tony Stark's daughter. He's brave to even think about going out with her."

"That's what I'm worried about. He's too brave. And he is the type of boy I once was. And that scares the devil out of me."

"I think you don't want to accept she's your last child and she's growing up."

Tony looked up at his son, who didn't even glance at him. Suddenly he was thrown back into his memories, of a little brown-haired boy that loved Iron Man and milkshakes and building things, leading along a shorter, ginger-haired girl. The girl liked to smile and boss her brother around and cuddle with her mother, but play with her daddy because he made her laugh. He smiled softly, then it faded. His little baby girl was fifteen and growing everyday. Soon she wouldn't need him anymore. His eyesight became a little blurry as he blinked away the memories.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ferron looked over in surprise. "Really? I'm right this time?"

Tony stood up and came to stand next to his nineteen year old son. He patted the boy's back. "She's going to be out the door before I know it. I guess I should call off Hawkeye, huh?" He started at the ground distractedly. "I just don't want to let go."

He must've looked sad or extremely thoughtful, because Ferron turned to face him. "Every father of a girl has to go through this. She is still your daughter, no matter what, okay dad?"

Tony grinned. "When did you get so wise?"

Ferron recognized the trademark grin of Tony Stark and returned it. "Not from hanging out with you, that's for sure."

Tony held a hand over his chest. "Breaking your old man's heart, Gears." He used Ferron's nickname affectionately.

They hugged it out for a moment and then Tony tapped Dum-E next to them, who let out a few low beeps. "Sure as hell didn't get smart from these old tin cans either. I never knew why you liked these bots."

"Get out of here; quit picking on my buddies." Ferron demanded half-heartedly. Tony waved them off, and started out, but was halted when Ferron called his name.

"Just so you know, dad, if Johnny hurts my little sister, his face is going to be rearranged, Avenger uncles or not." He promised his father. Tony smirked. "Should've came to you first, Gears." He called back.

"I had less luck with the guys."

"At least my son has more sense than you do "

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "So when he does good he's your son and when he's bad he's mine?"

Pepper flashed a glance at him from where she was filling out paperwork. She rolled her eyes. "Yes. He didn't learn all those pranks from me." Tony opened his mouth as if to retort, but stopped to give it a second thought. He laughed suddenly at a memory. "I always loved the baby powder arrow. The training room smelled like it for days, not to mention Clint."

Pepper made a final note on the papers, then let her pen fall to the table. She sighed, looking up at him. "I really can't wait to retire. No more paperwork."

Tony walker over and rubbed her shoulders. "More Tony and Pepper time?"

She stood up, shrugging off his hands and faced him. "I'm assuming you've already had your lecture from Ferron and Steve?"

"How many times do I have to remind you that's his first name is Captain?"

She wrapped her arms around his middle and his fell to her hips. "I hate seeing her grow up too. You're not alone with this." She murmured. He sighed, then leaned forward and briefly pressed his lips to hers. Then he tucked his face into her shoulder.

"Okay."

She held his head quietly and they stood there together, not as Mr. and Mrs. Stark, but as two concerned and tired parents, whose youngest was almost all grown up.

"Why, Daddy? Why does it hurt so much?"

He hugged her closer, wanting to sob alongside her. Her pale ginger hair twisted in his fingers, her face tucked into his shoulder, her tears soaking his t-shirt, he just wanted to hold her forever and not let go. Nothing could hurt her if he did, right?

"I don't know, baby. I guess he just wasn't the right guy." Never again would she go on a date alone. He should've went ahead with sending Clint along on that date three months ago. This whole waterworks show could've been avoided.

She sniffled and pulled back from his shoulder, looking at him. Her eyes were the same soft brown that he had, but her hair screamed Potts. She looked just like her mother, her nose, the shape of her eyes, her facial structure. Everything. He wiped a tear that was making its way down her face.

"I'm not good with these things, Dare. I'm really not. I didn't have dates that lasted more than one night. Not until your mother. Besides, Johnny was blind to have broken up with you. He won't know what he's missing." He tried his best at reassurance.

Adare wiped her eyes. "How did you know?"

Tony tilted his head. "Know what?"

Adare hugged a pillow from the couch to her chest. "How did you know mom was going to stay around? That she wouldn't be like the others?"

Tony leaned back, taking in her question. How did he know?

He thought of the time he first met Virginia Potts, a young woman who'd used pepper spray to see him because of a mistake he'd made.

He was instantly attracted to her, as he was with most women back then. He'd hired her as a PA, not expecting her to stay after they would share a one night stand. But he never could get one with her. She'd halt all his advances, put out all his innuendos, and drown all his provocative suggestions. She had been with him ten years before the Afghan cave. When he was in captivation, he missed her so bad it hurt. When they'd started dating, it was a comfortable, not platonic, but not strictly sexual like all his previous women. She was the best thing to happen to him. Somehow he knew from the moment he met her. But he couldn't explain it if he tried.

So he shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess you'll just know."

Dare looked down and for a moment he thought he'd disappointed her, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered 'thank you' in his ear. As they embraced, there was a ding of the elevator. Two girls walked into the Stark floor. One bore striking blonde hair and pale blue eyes and the other had fiery red hair with blue eyes.

They watched as Scarlett Barton/Romanoff (he wasn't quite sure which name they took) and Thrya Thor-daughter or Foster, or whatever, approached them.

"We're here to see Dare." Scarlett deadpanned, her arms crossed over her black long-sleeve shirt. The apple didn't fall far from the tree in the Barton case, but she was still a good "cousin" to his daughter. Scarlett was more Dare's age, but Thyra was a year older, at sixteen. She had her mother's mind and her father's lion-heart.

He nodded at his daughter, to give her a comforting reassurance. She smiled at him, a sight that swelled his heart and warmed him. "Call me when Mom gets home." Then she and her cousins were headed to her room.

"Johnny is an ass, Dare. He didn't deserve you."

He chuckled at Scarlett's profanity. She didn't just share the same hair color as her mother, but the same temperament, without a doubt.

He leaned his head back against the couch and sighed. No he couldn't protect his children from everything the world had. It was impossible, even for Iron Man. It frustrated him beyond belief. But life went on and Adare was wiser and more experienced because of a bad memory. All he had to do was just be there. He just had to be her father.

After all, she was Daddy's little girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER CREDITS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny Blanchard threw his backpack onto the bed and threw himself down on the sheets. Man, he hated school. The only reason he liked it was because of his friends and football. He pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed the on button. A little green icon alerted him that his girlfriend of two days had texted him. Stephanie had replaced the Stark girl who had, like, twenty uncles and aunts, and they all lived in a tower in New York City.

Sure they'd dated for a few months, but truth to be told, he only asked her out because she was pretty and he wanted to get in her pants. He began to text Steph back, but was put on pause by his mother yelling to him.

"Johnny, get the door! I'm helping your grandfather!"

"Just a second!" He yelled back. Just as soon as he did, she screamed again. "No, right now!"

He groaned angrily and threw his phone down onto his bed. He stomped out of his bedroom, across the apartment room to the door. When he peeks through the peep hope, all he could see was a blue light. He whipped open the door swiftly. "Better be the pizza g-"

He froze, mouth hanging open and he couldn't let go of the door handle. Four men, a large red and gold suit, and a huge green man, stood before him. In front was a spiky haired young man with the starts of a goatee. Next to him the suit. Behind him, the American flag with a shield, a blond-haired buff guy with a crackling hammer, a man dressed in black and purple, sporting a bow and arrows. And the big green guy, whose shoulders were cracking the walls and dumping dust from the ceiling. Johnny wasn't even sure how that one had gotten to his floor. They all held his gaze with angry, stony eyes.

He didn't have time to say anything because he was landed a good one that most likely broke his nose. He thought that the iron suit guy did it, but it was indeed the teen in front, who was rubbing his bruising knuckles. The iron plate mask lifted and a middle aged man stared at him. "That's what happens when you mess with my daughter, you damn playboy. Feel lucky I'm not letting her uncles take over."

He held his bloody crooked nose, tears streaming down his face as each of them sent him one last glare and walked back down the hallway. The green guy was last and he growled and huffed at him, causing Johnny to stumble backwards. The man's face wrinkled into a smirk and he pounded one fist into the ground, causing a large crater. Then he disappeared down the hallway.

He thought he could hear loud laughter coming from where they'd left, but he was too hurt and humiliated to care. He sat down on his couch sobbing as blood gushed from his nose.

That was the last time Johnny ever interfered with an Avenger child. He'd never make that mistake again. His grandfather walked in, his dark shaded glasses on his nose and his gray hair styled back. His mustache moved as he talked.**

"Johnny, who was that the door?"

Outside a restaurant stood an iron suit, sat a large hammer and a peculiar pair of ripped up jeans.

The men sat at the Shwarama place, Bruce back to human form and in extra clothes they'd brought along. They all laughed and replayed moments when Johnny Blanchard had been punished because of his ways.

"I'm not a fan of bullies, that boy deserved what he got."

"That was great fun, Tony Stark. I quite enjoy these rituals of courting you humans have."

"Did you see the look on his face when he opened the door? Priceless."

"In just glad I didn't break the hallway, however the dents and cracks were worth it."

"Last time he'll mess with a Stark! Let's see him move in on my girl again."

Tony looked at his son. "What do you think, son?"

Ferron looked at his knuckles, which were colored blue and purple from breaking the boy's nose.

"It was so worth it."

*Reference to Tuck Everlasting-good book, definitely should read

**Stan Lee cameo. :)

Thanks for reading. Keep being awesome everyone and have a wonderful day/night.


End file.
